


hide under the covers

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt's Witcher Instincts, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witchers Are Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Ah well, best to enjoy what they have now. They kick their feet back and forth, loving the way the sheets slide against their tired legs. In fact, they’re so engrossed by this small pleasure they don’t notice Geralt until there’s a hand around their foot.“Ah! Geralt!” they exclaim. Their friend looms above them in the dark, eyes luminous even as their usual gold is obscured by the wide, pitch-black of his pupils. “What- uh- what are you doing?”Or: Geralt is a cat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	hide under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This little fic was spawned by @fairytrashmother's post here: https://fairytrashmother.tumblr.com/post/635901069546979328/do-you-think-jaskier-ever-gets-under-the-covers   
> Go check it out!

Gods, but these sheets are so  _ soft. _

Jaskier hums in pleasure as they slip under the covers. The fabric feels oh so delightful against their skin, and they’re only barely able to suppress a giggle at the smooth, soft slip of the sheets against their legs. It’s a pity it’s too cold right now to sleep mostly naked- they bet the sheets would be even more divine against a larger swathe of skin.

Ah well, best to enjoy what they have now. They kick their feet back and forth, loving the way the sheets slide against their tired legs. In fact, they’re so engrossed by this small pleasure they don’t notice Geralt until there’s a hand around their foot.

“Ah! Geralt!” they exclaim. Their friend looms above them in the dark, eyes luminous even as their usual gold is obscured by the wide, pitch-black of his pupils. “What- uh- what are you doing?”

Geralt doesn’t answer- he only snatches his hand back like he’d touched fire and stares at it like it’s offended him somehow. He clenches it slowly before lowering it to his side. “It’s nothing,” he says, turning away. “Go to sleep, Bard.”

Jaskier blinks. “Oooookay,” they mumble, vaguely weirded out by Geralt’s crypticness. Still, it’s not the weirdest thing they’ve ever seen Geralt do- that award goes to the time they’d woken up to see Geralt eating raw squirrel. In the  _ dark. _

Witchers are weird- and so too is Geralt. They’re Geralt’s friend though, so they don’t mind. Come to think of it, Geralt probably sees them as weird sometimes too.

With a sigh, they turn on their side and push away this latest... whatever it was, and they go back to luxuriating in the sheets. Melitele’s  _ tits _ , they’ve never slept on sheets so soft this far out in the country- it was a stroke of luck to come across this inn.

They’ll have to remember this inn, they think absently, kicking their feet again. This time, they close their eyes too, and so once again, they don’t notice Geralt moving until he clamps a hand around their ankle.

“Whoa!” they yell, jumping out of bed. Geralt let go of their ankle just in time- they’d have tripped over themselves otherwise. “Okay, what is going on, Geralt? Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Geralt growls, flexing his hand. “Just- go back to sleep.”

“Oh no, sir Witcher,” Jaskier says, brushing themself off purposefully. “We’re going to talk about this.”

Geralt growls again. “Leave it Jaskier,” he says. Still, he doesn’t turn away, though his shoulders thread with tension.

Jaskier takes in the tense witcher before them and sighs. “Geralt,” they say softly, “what’s going on? Is it the sound of me moving that’s bothering you? I can stop that- just say the word.”

There’s silence for exactly four heartbeats (Jaskier counts) before Geralt says, “It’s not the sound.”

“Okay,” Jaskier says encouragingly. “Can you tell me what it is?”

Silence again. Jaskier is trying to hold back a tired groan when Geralt pipes back in with, “It’s... your movement. Triggers my instincts. So then I have to catch them.”

_ Like a cat? _ Jaskier thinks hysterically. Thankfully, they manage not to blurt that out loud, instead saying, “Okay. That uh- I understand. But surely this isn’t the first time I’ve shifted in bed? So why now?”

Geralt growls- huh, he’s not done that three times in a row for a long time now. “Because I’m-  _ comfortable, _ ” he spits out, “around you now. Brings my guard down so I don’t even think twice about doing shit like this.”

Jaskier... doesn’t know what to say. They’re thrilled, of course they’re thrilled, but they’re also tired as fuck and so their brain is processing this at the slowest speed possible.

It seems Geralt has taken their silence as a response though, because his face goes stonier and his shoulders go so rigid with tension it makes them hurt. “Don’t worry,” he grumbles. “It won’t happen again.”

“Wha-wait!”

He turns away, and Jaskier- Jaskier  _ lunges _ at the man and clings to his arm. “Wait,” they repeat. “Please, wait.”

Geralt doesn’t turn back to them, but he doesn’t throw them off, so Jaskier is going to count that as a victory. Still, Geralt is ticking down with every moment Jaskier doesn’t speak, so they scrape together the last of their tired brain for the right words. “I didn’t mind,” they say. “Don’t mind it.”

Geralt holds himself like a breath. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not,” Jaskier says, squeezing his arm gently to punctuate their point. “Never about this. Love you too much for that.”

...Fuck.  _ This _ is why they don’t talk when they’re tired.

“I’m sorry,” they say, dropping Geralt’s arm. “Gods I- I’m so sorry Geralt-”

Geralt’s hand clamps on their arm and bids them to stand in front of him. Jaskier does, but they still don’t look at Geralt until a hand tips their chin up until they’re staring directly into eyes so gold Jaskier could die.

“Did you mean it?” Geralt murmurs, eyes boring holes into their soul.

Jaskier swallows. “Yes,” they breathe. “Yes, yes, a million times yes, how could I no-  _ mmph!” _

Geralt cuts them off with a kiss. It’s soft at first, the way their lips slot against each others’. Then Geralt gets desperate, nipping at Jaskier’s bottom lip in a way that has them trembling and weak-kneed. They cling to Geralt’s arms, nails digging into his sleep shirt. Geralt doesn’t seem to mind- in fact, the noise he makes when Jaskier’s nails dig into his skin says just the opposite.

He pulls back, but Jaskier whines loudly and tugs him back for a second round that has Geralt grinning fiercely into the kiss. Emboldened, they nip at Geralt’s lips until he’s the one clutching at them, a land-dweller lost in a sea storm.

They cling to each other, lost in their storm. When the dust settles, their foreheads are pressed to each others’, and they breathe the same air.

“Gods,” Jaskier whispers, panting even now. “I’m- I’m guessing that means you feel the same?”

Geralt smiles, and it’s a sight so pretty Jaskier wants to kiss him again. “You guessed right.”

“Good,” Jaskier says, tugging him closer. “Good.”

They stand there, in the shipwreck that somehow unearthed something beautiful, before Geralt sighs and presses his face to Jaskier’s neck. “We should get to bed,” he rumbles, and the vibrations through their throat make Jaskier shiver.

“Mhm,” Jaskier says. Tentatively, they bring a hand up to stroke Geralt’s hair- when Geralt doesn’t object, they smile and do it firmer. “Only if you don’t try to steal my toes again.”

Geralt huffs with laughter, and the sound makes Jaskier’s heart swell. “No promises.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> real talk i almost named this fic "toe time"


End file.
